


Do not disturb!

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Series: Sherlolly promptology [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married!lock, Parent!lock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sweet Fluff, child walks in, parents are under the covers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cumberbabe-usa on Tumblr prompted me, (full prompt in the notes) Married/parent!Lock, Enjoying each other in the way that adults like to do when their child walks in on them.. She requested sexy and funny but it took a turn into sweet.. I think a marshmallow wrote this to be honest. So it's very much a T rating..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not disturb!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumberbabe-usa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cumberbabe-usa).



> This is the full prompt..
> 
> cumberbabe-usa: Okay, so one of my favourite Sherlolly storylines is this: married Sherlolly, Parentlock! and they can't keep their hands off each other. Here is my prompt: Sherlock and Molly are "going at it", and their little one walks in on them (up to you how much the child actually sees), but there is plenty of movement and sound at the very minimum. Sherlock and Molly try to explain to their child what exactly was going on. Hilarity ensues. And later, at some point Sherlock and Molly and their son and/or daughter are visiting either Sherlock's parents or John and Mary, and little Holmes innocently blurts out what happened when he/she saw his/her parents in flagrante delicto. Sherlock's and Molly's reactions are up to you. Feel free to make it as sexy and funny as you like! I look forward very much to reading what you come up with. Sorry if that was too wordy!
> 
> I hope this is okay *chews nails nevously while i wait for the verdict*
> 
> Ps, I own none of these characters!

 

“So, Mrs Holmes, how was work? Any interesting body parts you might be willing to share?” Sherlock's eyes travelled the length of his petite wife's frame, letting her know exactly whose body parts he was most interested in.

Molly blushed and bit her lip coyly, god he loved the way she reacted to him, it had never lessened, even after the birth of their child, everybody warned them that the spark – while not dying altogether - would _dim_. John was especially keen to be sure Sherlock understood this, he wasn't sure how his ego would process it.

Sherlock was happy, they'd all been proven wrong, one _look_ and she blushed like she had the day she met him, feeling a stirring of desire for her he stepped forward, eyes gleaming.

Molly held up a hand and placed it on his chest, inclining her head towards the lounge she smiled, “Someone needs a bath, cuddle, story and dinner, and not necessarily in that order,” allowing her hand to coast downwards lightly she added, “Then we’ll see what kind of treats good boys get.” Sherlock’s eyes locked on hers, they remained soldered together until the connection was abruptly severed.

Hamish bounded into the room, making a bee line for Molly, “Mummy! I missed you today! We had frogs and snakes and lizards, at nursery and _I_ touched a snake!”

Molly and Sherlock both turned to face their son, Sherlock nodding along with him, “You would have been proud of him Molly, most of the children were not willing, he’s only four and he was braver than most of the five year olds,” the fact that he himself was proud of this was evident to both his son and Molly.

Hamish beamed up at them both, dimples framing his sweet smile before demanding that Molly come and look at the picture he and Dad had made for her after the Lizard Man and his Van had been.

“Be quick Hamish! I’m nearly done with the dinner and you need to be in bed early if you want me to do the voices for your bedtime shadow story.” Sherlock reminded him.

Hamish pulled Molly’s hand to halt her for a moment while he double checked the particulars of their arrangement, “Did you check the torch has batteries Dad?”

“Yes honey, the torch is ready,” he held up his dextrous hands, “My hands are ready, he paused feigning confusion “Hmm, I only hope someone can remember where we were up to last night in the story?” Scrunching his face as though in deep concentration, he steepled his fingers and assumed his thinking pose.

Hamish squealed and held his hand up, “Ooh, OOH, I know, I know where we were up to Daddy! The naughty dog was chasing the goose, but the goose had hidden!”

Sherlock nodded his head thoughtfully, “Then what happens, Hamish?”

Hamish laughed, “No Daddy! You tell the story!”

Sherlock leaned forward, mouth a round O, “ _Oh_! Okay, quick-quick then, you can't be late for bed or that poor goose will be stuck hiding.”

Hamish nodded solemnly as though he was about to undertake a grave and important duty, Molly watched as Sherlock nodded back sealing their pact.

Sherlock as a father had surprised them all, he volunteered at the pre-school, picked him up, phoned Mrs hudson to go in his stead when he was caught with a case. Shadow puppets and bedtime stories, home cooked dinners - after nagging Angelo to teach him how to cook his dishes to an _exact science_ \- and lunches with notes tucked inside, smiley faces made with fruit, there was no other way to describe him, he was a Pinterest mum!

Molly winked at him as Hamish led her out to show her the picture he’d drawn with his dad, Sherlock grinned, he knew what that wink meant, turning back to the stove he clapped his hands, sooner he got done, the sooner he could have a look at his favourite body parts.

Dinner went off without a hitch, it was a pasta dish so they all ate happily. Molly took care of Hamish’s bath while Sherlock cleaned up the kitchen and then Molly tucked him in and had a cuddle. When Sherlock was finished with the cleaning he came up to do the shadow puppet story for Hamish and Molly went downstairs to shower away the day.

Molly had a slow luxurious shower, she knew Hamish and Sherlock would be at least twenty minutes, plenty of time to have a relaxing shower and slip into the pretty lace lingerie she’d picked up on her lunch break.

Turning the taps off she pulled her bathrobe on before stepping out, now that the weather was cooling down it was more comfortable to have her towel in place so the cold of rush of air on her skin wasn’t such a shock. She stated rubbing her hair to dry it off a little before heading out of the warmer bathroom to the cold bedroom, smiling to herself thinking about how Sherlock would warm her up once he saw her new lingerie.

Making her way into the bedroom she bravely threw her robe off and dressed in the gorgeous forest green bra and pants set she knew Sherlock would love, she pulled on one of the many robes he’d bought for her over the years after having laughed at how she’d disappeared into the folds of his dressing gowns whenever she’d worn them when they finally began dating.

Smiling in anticipation she pulled out her hair dryer and plugged it in, losing herself in the heat and white noise. Her hair was nearly dry when she felt Sherlock’s arms sliding around her from behind, flicking the hair dryer's switch off she threw it on the dresser and sank into his touch.

“There was talk of a treat for good boys..” Lips ghosting along her neck, he reached around and yanked at the tie having already deduced that there was new lingerie waiting for him like a gift to be unwrapped.

Molly twisted around to face him, letting her arms drop down so he could push the robe down off her shoulders. With the robe pooled around her feet she looked up at him through her eyelashes asking quietly, “Do you like it?”

Sherlock's eyes bloomed, his mouth was dry, he was every bit as enamoured of Molly as she was of him, he hoped this feeling would never fade, he was fairly sure it never would, she was the only person he’d ever experienced physical sexual attraction toward. “No Molly, I do not _like_ it, like does not come close to what I feel for the sight of you in this,” he allowed his hand to run along the shoulder straps and then to graze the fabric, “You're breathtaking Molly.”

Molly smiled, he always made her feel so beautiful, after giving birth to Hamish her body had changed, she’d been worried that she would no longer hold his attention, her fears had turned out to be completely unfounded, he’d still looked at her in awe, if anything it had only increased. She tilted up on tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, then she dropped back down and just looked up at him all dimples and innocence, waiting.

Sherlock lunged at her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, their kisses were no longer chaste, they pushed and pulled at each other, circling around the room, kisses growing in intensity. The pretty lingerie didn't last long but it had more than done its job, Sherlock was very approving as he slipped it off.

Because it was so cold Molly pulled the covers over, telling Sherlock that he needed to find a way to warm her. They both agreed on the best way to go about this and were rather enjoying the task at hand when they heard Hamish asking in a small voice, “Mummy? Daddy? Are you fighting?”

Sherlock started to curse but managed to contain it as he shuffled off of Molly and lay next to her.

Molly was talking to Hamish as she pulled her robe on. “What's wrong darling? Couldn't sleep?”

“I had a bad dream.” His face dissolving in to tears as he added, “Why was Daddy jumping on you?” His face was pinched, lines smudged under his eyes.

Molly pulled him onto her lap, “No darling, Daddy wasn't being mean, we were having mummy and daddy time, that's how little people like you are made,” she ran a finger over his little button nose.

“So you're making a baby?” He craned his head around to look at her, hope filling his face.

“Oh! Erm, well, not really, no, ah, well, ah.” Turning her head briefly to Sherlock, she took in his crinkled, twinkling eyes, his cupid’s bow lips turned up at the corners, every once in a while she would catch him looking at her like this and it would suck the breath right out of her body. 

He reached over and patted her shoulder, squeezing it and then letting his hand drift slowly down.

Molly turned back to Hamish, smiling brightly she encouraged him, “Let's get you back to bed, shall we?”

Hamish looked up at her, eyes wide, pleading, “Can I sleep here?”

Molly smiled, “Yes darling, of course you can.” She felt around on the floor for her underwear, finding Sherlock's she flung it to him.

Waiting until Sherlock had stopped wriggling around she told Hamish, “Hop in bed with Daddy sweetheart, I’m just going to run to the bathroom.”

Hamish jumped onto the bed and crawled into Sherlock’s open arms, Molly smiled, they looked like petrushka dolls nestled against one another. Same wild tangle of curls coupled with Antarctic eyes, identical adorable scrunches on the bridge of their noses when confused.

Molly grabbed some underwear and pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change, the rest of the night passed uneventfully, with the exception of Hamish wriggling until, somehow, he was upside down with a foot on each of their faces.

Saturday morning dawned, bright and sunny, if a little nippy, and with it came a brunch invitation from the Watsons.

They pottered about for a couple of hours, Hamish had a small breakfast, his little tummy unable to hold off until brunch. Afterward he and Sherlock played horsey, well, Sherlock played horsey, Hamish played jockey.

Time flew by as it always did on the weekend, Molly felt like they'd just barely woken up when it was time to leave for brunch, she bundled Hamish up into his parka, wound his little scarf around his neck to match Sherlock’s and pulled his little gloves on.

They all made their out to the taxi and were soon at the Watsons’, kisses hello all round, then the kids ran off to play together chattering about Lego and towers, princesses and knights.

Mary took Molly by the arm and led her into the kitchen, “Tea?”

Molly nodded gratefully, “Tea would be lovely, it's so chilly outside!”

Molly glanced at the table, eyes moving past before snagging back in a double take once her brain had caught up with the information her eyes had gathered. The table contained pikelets with icing sugar and lemon, scones with clotted cream and jam, scrambled eggs, crispy fried bacon, sausages, fried mushrooms and tomatoes and racks of toast. “ _Wow_ , that's quite a spread, Mary.”

Mary laughed, “John does enjoy his big English breakfast,” pulling the tea cups out of the cupboard she set four on the bench and got out the box of tea leaves and the tea pot, “Soon as I've got the tea ready we’ll call those little rascals in and eat.”

Molly raised an eyebrow, “To which little rascals are you referring Mary?” She grinned at Mary and cocked her head toward John and Sherlock who were in the lounge arguing over whether or not John’s blog or Sherlock’s popularity brought in more work.

John arguing that Sherlock hadn’t been famous before the blog and Sherlock shooting back that he’d still managed to attract Moriarty’s attention, both started laughing at the absurdity of this and Molly and Mary stood shaking their heads.

The coffee was served and John was dispatched to fetch the little ones in for brunch, walking down the hall way he caught snippets of their conversation.

Hamish was asking Lydia if her parents ever fought, Hamish tended to defer to Lydia in all things because of her being a full two years older.

John paused wondering what Lydia would have to say about this, Lydia’s voice came clear and bright, “Well, they do argue Hames, but not badly, they don’t pinch or pull hair or anything like bullies do, they’re not naughty.”

There was a silence following this, a pregnant silence, John knew that if he could see his god son’s face it would be buffering.

“Do they fight in bed?” Hamish asked unsteadily.

“In _bed_?” Lydia asked in an incredulous tone, clearly she thought Hamish had his wires crossed.

Hamish’s voice was a mere whisper, “Does your Dad jump on your Mum?”

Lydia’s tone changed to one of understanding, “Oh, you mean they were jumping on the bed and your Mum took an extra turn and your Dad got mad and jumped on her? Erm, I haven’t seen them doing that, but I bet they do, I mean, why else are their beds so big? And they make such a big deal of locking the door, I know they jut don’t want me to know that they break the rules too.”

"Do they make babies?"

“Well I guess they did once, but not anymore, they’ve only made me and I’m six now, so I guess they forgot how.”

John backed away quietly trying to keep a lid on the peals of laughter lodged in his throat trying to burst forth, if Lydia thought he was in the hallway spying on their private conversation she’d not speak to him for a week, she’d done it before.

John walked back into the kitchen, three sets of eyes swivelled toward him, three eyebrows raised in concert, John was snorting with laughter, in a seemingly choreographed move all three raised eyebrows dipped down into frowns.

Mary was the first to break the silence, “John? Where are the kids?” Her expression suggested that she was not anticipating a joke worth his mirth.

John took a breath, wiping at his eyes, “They’re having a conversation, they are discussing fighting,” here he looked pointedly at Sherlock and Molly, “In bed.”

Molly groaned and buried her face in her hands, Sherlock was preternaturally still, Mary smirked, “Hmm, the traditional walk in happen last night? It’s a right of passage isn’t it?”

Sherlock’s head swivelled to Mary, face hopeful, Molly peeked up from her position, cheeks blazing, but also hopeful, Mary laughed, “Hamish come in and catch you unawares?” They both nodded looking horrified.

"Oh, you two, don’t look so glum, walking in on your parents making love does not a serial killer make. How,” Mary’s lips twitched as she tried to figure out the best phrasing, “How _unaware_ were you both?”

Molly sighed, “We were _extremely_ unawares, we were under the covers, so small mercies at least.”

Sherlock looked at John, “What was Hamish saying?”

John grinned, “He thought you two were fighting!” bursting into guffaws again.

Sherlock gave him a dour look, “I’m so happy that you take the emotional well being of your god son so seriously John.”

“Sorry mate, it’s not that at all, it’s Lydia’s explanation to Hamish.”

Mary broke in, “ _Lydia_? How would she know how to explain that?”

Molly pointed her finger at Mary and looking betrayed exclaimed, “Traditional walk in? Clearly not! Since it’s never even happened to you!”

Mary shook her head and sighed at Molly’s theatrics, usually Sherlock would be the one to behave in such an exaggerated manner, “Molly, I can assure you that it has, Lydia was only three and couldn’t possibly remember it.”

Molly and Sherlock both looked to John for confirmation, Sherlock asking again, “What exactly was said John?”

John reiterated the conversation, Mary smiled, Sherlock’s eyes flicked back and forth rapidly as he assessed the content of the conversation for any potential damage to Hamish’s development, and Molly looked at least slightly relieved.

“Maybe we should talk to him Sherlock? We didn’t really discuss this last night with him, I don’t want him to worry about us fighting.”

Sherlock steepled his hands in front of his face, motionless, abruptly he drew his hands down, a decision had been made. “I’ll talk to him, he thinks I was hurting you, I’ll explain it to him,” he nodded, “Give me a moment with him and then we can eat.”

Sherlock walked down the hall and called to Hamish, “Hamish? Are you busy? Daddy needs to talk to you sweetheart.”

Hamish and Lydia looked up from their blocks, Sherlock smiled at them, “You may go to the table Lydia, Hamish won’t be long.” Lydia nodded and skipped out.

Hamish put his blocks aside, looking up at his dad looking a little worried, “What’s wrong Daddy? Are you in trouble with Mummy again? What did you do? An ‘xperiment?”

“No, I’m not in trouble, I just wanted to talk to you about last night.”

Hamish nodded, “Oh, yeah, when you were breaking the rules, are you worried I’m going to tell Nana? I won’t tell Daddy, but you have to say sorry to Mummy, you shouldn’t have jumped on her, that’s not nice.”

Sherlock smoothed Hamish’s wild curls off his forehead and looked at him with adoring eyes, “I wasn’t jumping on Mummy. Remember what Mummy told you last night?”

Hamish scrunched his nose, “About making a baby? But Mummy said you weren’t making a baby, so why were you jumping?”

“Well, the thing that makes babies is also how much Mummy and Daddy say I love you with their bodies.”

“Like snuggles? I like snuggles, but I'm too little for my own baby, it would be okay if you and Mummy had a baby though,” he nodded as if to reassure his father. “ I could play with the baby!”

Sherlock saw Molly's shadow cross the room from the doorway, he didn't look up, instead he focussed his attention on Hamish, “You want a baby?”

Hamish nodded, “I want to be a big brother like Uncle Croft, he’s a good big brother, he looks after you.” Hamish smiled and let his head drop to Sherlock’s chest thinking about his adored Uncle Croft.

“Hmm, that does sound like a good idea, I think you’d be even better than Uncle Croft, maybe we should ask Mummy?” He rubbed circles on to Hamish’s back and finally glanced up at Molly.

Molly stood in the door way leaning against the jamb, her expression serene, Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

Molly's answer was simple, a smile and a nod. She crossed the room and held out her hands, Sherlock got up and popped Hamish down, taking one hand each they walked out as a family of three with hope in their hearts that one day soon they may be a family of four.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Thumbs up or down? If you liked it, please show me, kudos, comment, subscribe to the series.. I have a few more to get to..
> 
> [Tumblr?](http://sweet-sweet-escape.tumblr.com) come and say hi! or drop me a prompt for this series, I was hoping to get to ten for my 100 followers celebration, I'm up to nine, be number ten!!


End file.
